


Schlatt Has One Secret

by Wintsty



Category: GoopCast, SMPLive, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Cooper/Travis is only implied a lil, No Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 09:35:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21426067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wintsty/pseuds/Wintsty
Summary: Jonathan "J" Schlatt told his friends a lot of things. Of course, he had to talk to the rest of goop about their schedules and such. But all his internet friends knew much more about him than the rest of the internet, including his name.There was, however, one thing that none of his online friends, even the closest ones, knew about.J Schlatt is an omega.
Relationships: Cscoop | Cooper/Traves | Travis (implied)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 264





	Schlatt Has One Secret

**Author's Note:**

> A/B/O is usually used to excuse writing submissive and out of character smut, I think it's better for making characters keep secrets from each other. :)
> 
> Schlatt: Omega  
Carson: Alpha  
Cooper: Alpha  
Travis: Omega  
Noah: Beta  
Ted: Alpha  
Charlie: Beta  
Wilbur: Alpha

Jonathan "J" Schlatt told his friends a lot of things. Of course, he had to talk to the rest of goop about their schedules and such. But all his internet friends knew much more about him than the rest of the internet, including his name.

There was, however, one thing that none of his online friends, even the closest ones, knew about. 

J Schlatt is an omega.

In a world where your secondary gender meant everything, Schlatt was pretty glad he didn't choose a worse profession. He could film videos and stream without once worrying about his scent. No one suspected a thing when he took days off for his heat. And he never had to see any of his (4) alpha friends face to face, so they couldn't tell yet.

Schlatt didn't even have it so bad as an omega. He didn't have nearly as obnoxious a scent as other omegas did (he's been told Travis smells like strawberries almost constantly, thanks to Cooper), and he was able to use scent blockers.

Despite all this, Schlatt still felt terrified at the prospect of meeting anyone he played with. Half of them were alphas, and none of them knew. It wasn't that he had lied about it, just that the topic hadn't come up in their conversations.

What if his friends felt betrayed that he hadn't told them? What if they didn't want him around anymore? The second they figured it out, they'd assume he was like all the others, weak, submissive, dumb. He was supposed to be the smart, cunning businessman, not some stupid omega. 

Schlatt couldn't sleep. He was tired from his flight and so so ready to sleep but he couldn't stop thinking. He kept imagining what would happen. The second he walked into the building his friends would attack him, excited to finally meet each other. But then when they realized he was an omega they'd recoil, sneering at him for tricking them.

Schlatt flipped over again and buried his face in the pillow, silently crying. He had already promised he'd be there. Twitchcon was a big deal, especially for smplive members. He wanted to meet everyone so badly, but that meant confessing his secret.

He dried his tears and stared up at the ceiling. It'd be okay. His friends wouldn't judge him, Travis was an omega and he lived with Cooper, Carson, and Noah. They could handle themselves around Schlatt. Right?

\- - - - -

Twitchcon was a bustling mass of gamers and titty streamers. Schlatt had put off going inside for long enough, he had notifications piled up from the others asking when he was coming. It was now or never.

He walked the least crowded path he could find to where the smplive meet up was being held. He was glad that no one knew what he looked like, he could imagine the others getting held up constantly by fans, but Schlatt blended into the crowd of gamers seamlessly. 

When he got closer to the meetup, he slipped inside a bathroom to double-check everything. Standing in the mirror he went over a mental checklist. Scent blockers? Check. Hoodie around scent glands? Check. Not releasing any scent? Check.

Before he could chicken out, he stepped outside the bathroom and (schlatt) walked to the meetup. 

There weren't too many people there yet, but all of goop stood by one of the walls, chatting noisily. Carson leaned up against the wall, laughing with Charlie and Noah. Ted checked his phone while talking to Cooper, Travis giggling at his side.

Schlatt stood nervously a few yards away, almost going to turn around and book the next flight home when someone said his name. 

"Schlatt?" He expected it to be one of the six in front of him, but to his side stood someone else.

Schlatt and the rest of goop turned to stare at Wilbur Soot. They had all gone silent, but soon there was an eruption of chaos as Travis jumped to hug him. "Aaaaah you're here!" 

Everyone walked over to say hi and get a good look at him, but Schlatt was still frozen. He looked over at the person who called him out, Wilbur. The British boy must have been somewhere nearby and was surprised to see Schlatt in person. Wil stood in the hall while everyone else bombarded Schlatt with greetings. Schlatt registered Carson asking a question and faded out of his thoughts.

"Earth to Schlatt. You in there?" He asked jokingly. The businessman blinked and smiled " Yeah, hi." No one seemed to notice he was still in shock as someone else made a joke. " Didn't know you'd be so short Schlatt. Almost as short as Travis." Cooper pointed at the omega, who made a weird noise and protested " Whaaa? I'm not that short Cooper!" He made a pouty face and fell against the wall. 

Noah finished laughing and spoke up, " Yeah, if I didn't know better id think you were an omega too." The whole group laughed again, some a little more nervously.  
Schlatt immediately froze up again, his hand balled up into a fist, but he tried to pretend to laugh with them, chuckling softly. "Yeah, that would just be... ridiculous... Jschlatt? An omega? Can't imagine!" He knew the joke was forced but he couldn't stop himself. The boys around him laughed at first but most of them went silent.

Schlatt continued, barely even thinking how clear it was by now. "Ha yeah, how pathetic that would be. Ol' JSchlatt actually being a petty little omega. Wow, what a useless loser!" He laughed to himself, ignoring the worried looks from all his friends.

Schlatt was still laughing, bent over slightly with his hands on his face. Someone put a hand on his shoulder when he stopped, "Schlatt." He went still in fear. He waited for the next words, 'Get out. Never talk to us again. You're an omega, and you'll never be good for anything.' 

But the words never came, instead, he looked up to see Travis holding his shoulder. "Let's go outside, ok?" He smiled and led schlatt away from the group.

They left the crowd of gaping faces behind and found the nearest doorway. It led to a small patio with benches and was mostly devoid of people.

Travis sat his new fellow omega down on a bench, plopping down beside him. Schlatt gulped, waiting for the most awkward conversation he would ever have.

Travis turned to him, his curly hair swayed slightly in the breeze outside. The air carried some of Travis' calming smell towards Schlatt. "Uh, I'm not that food at talking to people but," Travis rubbed the back of his neck and continued, " you're worried what they'll think of you, right?" 

Schlatt breathed and nodded, "Well, no one really knew that I was an omega before we moved in together. I didn't know if I should tell them before or just try to hide it, but I ended up telling them all the first day." He looked down at his shoes, "I was really scared but it all turned out okay. Carson and Cooper have never done anything to make me uncomfortable, and Noah is a beta so he helps out whenever he can."

Travis smiles slightly and looks up, "Schlatt, none of our friends would ever be mean about something silly like that. I understand why you didn't tell us but there's no reason to be afraid now. It's okay that you're an omega." He grins "Plus, now there are two omegas in goop!" 

Schlatt laughs and smiles at Travis, he's still worried about telling their friends but he feels better. Travis stands up and starts pulling him back towards the door.

"If you're not ready to tell everyone then that's okay too, ya know." Travis stops briefly by the door and looks at him, concerned. 

"Nah, they already know, why not confirm it?" Schlatt pushes the door open. The two omegas walk back to the meeting place, extra confidence in one's step. "Travis?" Schlatt says before they turn the corner.

The boy looks at him, "Thanks. A lot." Travis waits for a beat before grinning widely. ( He knows what Cooper means) The younger boy scampers off to join their friends. 

Schlatt peeks around the corner, the group is much quieter now. They all perk up when Travis comes back, but Schlatt can see the worried lines on his friends' faces.

He turns the corner fully and walks back over, clears his throat twice to get everyone's attention. "Hi, I'm the J Schlatt you all know and love," he fakes a smirk, Travis smiles at him encouragingly. 

Schlatt takes a deep breath, "and I am an omega." His friends are silent another second before most of them smile. Carson pats him on the shoulder, "Nice to see ya." Travis gives him a thumbs up, a grin stretching ear to ear. Noah, whos been out as a beta since forever, comes up to him ashamed. "I- I'm sorry Schlatt, I really didn't mean anything by it." He looks apologetic, Schlatt can't hold it against him.

Ted and Cooper, the other alphas in the group, stay behind to give him some space, but he sees them both smile reassuringly at him. When all the (second) greetings are over, Schlatt sits himself by the wall to take a breath.

He cant believe it. He did it. And everything went fine too. Looking back on it he feels so stupid, to think that the people he's known for so long would reject him for such a small thing. He runs a hand through his hair out of nervous habit, and when he looks up there's a pair of shoes in front of him. He looks up at the one person he has left to tell. 

Wilbur Soot stares down at him. The British man takes a seat on the wall next to him, looking ahead.

"You alright?" He asks. His accent sounds different through a microphone. Schlatt messes with his shoelaces, "Yeah, I'm good." There's a small silence between them, not wanting to bring up the question.

"I'm an omega." Schlatt breaks the silence, his voice soft. He can see Wil look at him in the corner of his eye.

"Okay. And I'm an alpha, so what?" The British boy says, and although he isn't looking Schlatt can hear the smile in his voice. He chuckles.

"Yeah. So what?" Schlatt is an omega and it doesn't matter. Schlatt is an omega but he's strong and independent, just as much and his alpha friends. He smiles at the floor and stands, ready to finish Twitchcon.


End file.
